1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As a printed circuit board becomes thinner and thinner, issues associated with warpage and/or cracks increase during a process for manufacturing a printed circuit board. A glass core structure has been introduced to prevent or eliminate such issues in which a glass plate is formed in a core part of a printed circuit board.